In the Game
by Julimagination
Summary: C'est l'histoire de Juliette, gameuse et otaku banale qui se retrouve prise au piège dans un jeu dont elle ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence. Mais une personne inespérée lui viendra en aide...
1. Chapitre 1

\- Au revoir ma chérie, passe une bonne semaine !

La porte claqua. On entendit les pas des deux personnes qui quittaient la maison, le grondement du portail qui se fermait puis plus rien.

Juliette resta quelques instants devant la porte, regardant le jardin en ignorant les miaulements désespérés de Tap-Tap derrière la porte, qui réclamait à manger alors qu'il venait de finir son bol.

Une semaine sans ses parents, qui préféraient passer une partie de leurs vacances sur un bateau avec des amis, sans l'amener. Mais bon, elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre puisqu'elle pourrait manger devant la télé, dévorer tous les biscuits apéros, rester devant l'ordi toute la journée ou bien inviter toute sa classe chez elle pour une méga teuf'. Juliette se dit qu'elle préférait l'option ordi. Alors elle monta dans sa chambre et s'installa devant.

Que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle avait fini sa série _Teen Wolf_ et _The 100_ , son anime qu'elle regardait en ce moment n'était pas super et aucune nouvelle vidéo sur Youtube. Soudain, une pub s'afficha sur son écran. Elle faisait des éloges sur un soit-disant nouveau jeu hyper réaliste avec de supers graphismes.

Pourquoi pas ? De toute façon, elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Elle cliqua dessus. Du haut de ses 14 ans, elle préférait jouer à des jeux en solo, basiques et pas compliqués à installer. Mais sur la page d'acceuil du jeu, aucune information n'y était. Il n'y avait que des dessins et le bouton principal " _Play"._ Même pas le nom du jeu. Elle hésita car elle n'avait pas envie de payer pour un jeu qui ferait sûrement crasher son ordi.

Mais poussée par une étrange curiosité, elle appuya sur le bouton.

Au début, rien ne se passa. Elle appuya plusieurs fois et commença à s'énerver quand sa chambre disparut. Elle pensa qu'elle était encore en train de faire un rêve super chelou mais elle pouvait respirer sainement et elle sentait que ce n'était pas un rêve.

Il n'y avait plus la notion d'espace, tout était blanc. Elle-même ne se voyait pas. Pas de bras ni de jambes, elle supposa que son esprit flottait ou un truc du genre. Tout à coup, un mal de crane horrible et un son perçant l'envahirent. La douleur était horrible, et l'oxygène avait disparu.

Elle était en proie à un mal inconnu qui la déchirait. Impossible de crier, le bruit n'existait pas à part ce son en continu.

Tout s'arrêta et elle se sentit sombrer dans l'inconscience.


	2. Chapitre 2

C'est le rayon du soleil qui réveilla Juliette. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux en clignant plusieurs fois des paupières. Elle était couché sur le sol, dans l'herbe. Elle se releva et inspecta les horizons.

Elle se trouvait dans un pré, il n'y avait personne aux alentours. Le ciel était bleu, sans nuage, tout semblait paisible. De petites collines se formaient un peu partout, au loin on apercevait une ville futuriste, des tours biscornues et de grands immeubles dépassaient. Elle se demanda dans quelle monde elle avait atterrit. La jeune fille se souvenait très bien de ce qui s'était passé avant.

"- Non mais comment c'est possible tout ça ? J'ai toujours cru au surnaturel et tout le bataclan mais... là... c'est juste irréel !"

Elle se regarda rapidement. Sa tenue avait changé. Son jean et son t-shirt avait changé pour un short assez court mais plutôt classe avec des lanières qui dépassaient et qui s'attachaient à ses bottes noires. Celles-ci étaient très grandes puisqu'elles remontaient jusqu'à ses cuisses. Son haut laissait voir son nombril et couvrait ses épaules. Il était vert foncé. Une inscription noire et plutôt étrange était inscrite dessus. Trois courbes qui se rejoignaient.

\- Ok, super, maintenant je suis Lara Croft...

Cependant, elle remarqua quelques détails. Elle était plus grande qu'avant, son ventre s'était musclé et il était beaucoup plus plat qu'auparavant. Le jeu l'avait changé, il l'avait carrément perfectionné. Ok, c'était peut-être des complexes mais elle s'appréciait quand même !

Bon sinon, revenons à la situation. Elle a été en quelques sortes aspiré par un jeu, ses parents ne sont pas là donc ils ne peuvent pas remarquer son absence et elle va devoir trouver un moyen de sortir de cet endroit bizarre. Alors qu'elle n'a aucun instinct de survie et rien dans les poches... Super...

A ce moment là, son ventre gargouilla bruyamment. Et en plus elle meurt de faim !

Elle n'avait jamais été très débrouillarde, elle comptait souvent sur les autres pour se sortir de nombreux pétrins dans lesquels elle se fourrait souvent. TRES souvent.

\- Bon. Ca sert à rien de pleurnicher dans un coin parce que tu sais pas ce qui t'arrive. On te l'a toujours dit : Arrête de réfléchir ! Maintenant prends les choses en main et lance-toi, merde !

Elle commença à marcher en direction de la ville. Là-bas, elle trouvera sûrement quelqu'un qui lui expliquera ce qui se passe.

Sur le chemin, elle trouva une rivière à l'aspect plutôt propre et décida d'y boire. Elle espéra que ça arrêterait les grondements incessants de son ventre.

Eh bien non. Ceux continuaient, encore pire qu'avant. En continuant sa route, elle ne cessait de s'imaginer en train de manger une merveilleuse pizza, avec du coulis de fromage et une sauce- Ouhlà ! 'Faut arrêter de se faire du mal ! Mais elle avait tellement faim...

Affamé, avec une allure de mort-vivant, elle arriva enfin devant l'entrée de la ville. Il y avait quand même un peu de monde, qui sortait et entrait dans la cité, en faisant scanner une sorte de carte. Merde, il fallait sûrement ce truc pour y entrer. Mais comment peut-on trouver un moyen de survivre lorsqu'on a rien ? De la malchance, encore et encore. Juliette y était habitué.

Elle restait là, planté au milieu, ne sachant que faire de cette existence minable. Bon c'est pas le moment de faire de la philosophie, déjà elle ne savait même pas dans quel sorte d'endroit, de monde, de dimension elle avait atterri.

Un couple s'apprêta à entrer mais elle les retint et les questionna :

\- Heu, excusez-moi, comment on obtient cette carte ?

La femme parut étonné et l'homme répondit :

\- Ben quand on entre dans le jeu, on a tous la carte de joueur dans notre inventaire ! T'es nouvelle je suppose.

Juliette voulut leur poser d'autres questions mais ils partirent en lui foutant un vent monumental. _Ok, super, merci !_ Personne ne sembla lui prêter attention et aucun ne la regardait. Bon, elle allait vraiment devoir se débrouiller toute seule. Il avait dit dans son inventaire... Inventaire, genre, comme dans un jeu ? En même temps elle avait une allure de Lara Croft. Mais en regardant bien, elle remarqua que tout les gens autour d'elle avait eux aussi une tenue d'aventurier pour faire leur badass. Et quelques-un avaient des équipements de malade, se trimballant épée à la ceinture, une vingtaine de couteaux sur tout le corps, un peu dissimulés. En gros, elle était dans un sorte de RPG avec des villes futuristes.

Donc, elle était dans un jeu ? What the Fuck, mais comment faire pour sortir ? _Aucune idée, pour l'instant il faut que j'entre et après on verra._

 _Alors... Comment faire pour accéder à mon inventaire ? Ben grâce au menu._

Soudain, un carré se matérialisa devant elle, ayant pour titre : Menu. _Eh ben il suffit de demander !_

\- Voyons voir... Elle parcourut du regard cette barre d'info en remarquant sa jauge de vie pleine, une autre verte, vide, et sa jauge de faim vide aussi. Ah ça m'étonne pas !

Elle trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait et appuya dessus. Le toucher était froid, et la matière ressemblait un peu à celle du verre.

Effectivement, dans une des cases de son inventaire, la plupart vides, elle trouva sa carte de joueur. Elle la séléctionna et choisit " Porter". Aussitôt, le carré disparut et la carte apparut dans sa main.

Elle la présenta à l'entrée, et put enfin entrer dedans.

\- Direction : la bouffe ! Ah mais j'ai pas d'argent...

Son ventre poussa un énorme gargouillement et toutes les personne aux alentours se retournèrent.

 _Super, ça commence bien !_


	3. Chapitre 3

" - Eh toi ! Reviens ici !

\- Sale voleuse !"

Les cris de ses deux poursuivants résonnaient dans les ruelles qu'elle empruntaient. Juliette ne s'arrêtait pas de courir, ne tournant la tête que pour s'assurer que les hommes ne la rattrapait pas. Elle bousculait parfois quelques personnes, n'oubliant pas de s'excuser mais reprenait aussitôt sa course.

Le cagot de pommes qu'elle avait "pris" ne cessait de cogiter entre ses bras, bon ok, elle l'avait volé. Mais elle mourrait de faim ! Et pas d'argent. Alors elle se retrouvait à voler tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Malheureusement elle était de plus en plus fatigué, son coeur battait à toute allure et elle commençait à manquer de souffle.

En se retournant, elle constata que ses poursuivants étaient assez loin. Mais quand elle se remit à courir, elle se retrouva face à... un mur.

"- Merde ! Une impasse ! Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant !?"

Les deux étaient à présent à quelques mètre d'elle et retroussait leurs manches, un vilain sourire aux lèvres. Elle subir la raclée du siècle... Pourquoi tant d'injustice ?

Elle se colla au mur, recouvra son visage de ses bras, dans une vaine tentative de se protéger. Un des deux s'approcha, bien décidé à lui foutre un coup de poing sur la gueule. Alors qu'elle sentit le coup partir, une personne qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué s'interposa entre elle et la brute et intercepta le bras de celui-ci d'une facilité déconcertante. Il prit la parole d'une voix posé :

" - Vous ne devriez pas vous attaquer aux novices, ils n'ont rien d'intéressants sur eux de toute façon.

\- Si, elle tient entre ses mains quelque chose qui m'appartient.

L'inconnu, qui avait une voix très familière, parut s'énerver car il reprit :

\- Partez ou j'appelle un des modérateurs pour attaque contre apprentis. Aller ! Dégagez de là !"

Les deux hommes se regardèrent un instant et partirent en marmonnant quelque chose d'inaudible, mais sûrement pas vraiment gentil.

Ils attendirent, comme ça, dans un silence gênant qu'ils soient tellement loin qu'on ne les distingue plus. Alors, sans se retourner, son sauveur, qui lui disait vraiment quelque chose, l'ordonna de le suivre.

Sans attendre sa réponse, il s'élança dans les ruelles d'un pas assuré. De dos elle put mieux le détailler. Il était plus grand qu'elle, mais assez petit par rapport aux autres hommes qu'on croisait. Il était simplement vêtu d'un sweat à capuche, qu'il avait pris soin de ramener sur sa tête, d'un jean blanc et de bottines pour mecs, noires. Avec sa taille et son pull, on aurait dit Jack Frost. Cela la fit rire discrètement.

Sortis des ruelles, ils débouchèrent sur une grande place, tout aussi étrange que la ville en elle-même. Des murs bleus, des maisons en spirale et des robots qui se baladaient un peu partout. Ils traversèrent l'endroit et une dizaine de minutes après, arrivèrent dans une plaine, bordée par une forêt. L'herbe était d'un vert éclatant, et plusieurs tables trônaient par ci par là. Il choisit une table éloignée des autres et ils s'assirent sous un soleil radieux.

Il enleva enfin sa capuche et elle découvrit...

"- Squeezie ? Euh pardon Lucas ?!

\- Héhé, et oui c'est bien moi.

\- Wah ! Je m'attendais pas à te voir ici ! Dans cet endroit... Elle embrassa du regard le paysage autour d'elle... étrange.

\- Ouais, moi aussi la première fois j'étais un peu déboussolé. Mais t'inquiètes, après on s'habitue ! Tu viens juste d'arriver ici, pas vrai ?

\- Yep. Elle prit une pomme dans le cagot et croqua dedans. Ah, ça fait du bien...

\- T'as pas mangé depuis combien temps ?

\- Ben... Depuis ce matin, où j'ai réussi à voler un bout de pain. Putin je dois avoir l'air d'une SDF...

Ils rigolèrent et Lucas lui demanda :

\- Parle-moi un peu de toi.

\- Heu... ben je m'appelle Juliette, j'ai 14 ans et j'aime bien tes vidéos ! Haha, sinon j'adore les mangas, je regarde quelques séries... J'habite dans le sud et quand j'aurais 18 ans, j'ai pour projet d'aller au Japon !

\- Et l'argent ? Tu le trouves où ?

\- Heu... J'y réfléchis encore... Ils blaguèrent un instant et elle reprit : Sinon, merci beaucoup pour m'avoir aidé ! Sans toi, je serais par terre, dégoulinante de sang... ça fait combien de temps que tu vas sur ce jeu ?

\- Derien c'est normal ! Moi ça va faire 2 ans j'crois...

\- 2 ans ? C'est énorme ! Dis-moi des trucs sur le jeu, parce que je connais vraiment rien... Je savais même pas ouvrir mon inventaire !

\- Haha ma pauvre ! Ben la plupart des trucs tu les commandes par la pensée. Pour faire apparaître des armes par exemple. Bon toi, c'est pas encore le moment ! Pour changer tes fringues ou ton équipement (armure, casque etc).

\- Ok ! Et j'ai vu dans mon inventaire qu'il y avait des jauges. Elle le fit apparaître et lui montra.

\- La rouge c'est celle de la vie. Grâce à moi elle est pleine d'ailleurs ! Il lui fit un petit clin d'oeil et continua : Celle qui est marron, c'est celle de la faim et la verte, celle de la magie. Ouais, avec un bon niveau, tu peux contrôler les éléments ! Et c'est tout.

\- Super merci ! Mais, en gros, c'est quoi exactement le but de ce jeu ?

\- Heu... C'est plutôt compliqué, mais... le but c'est d'avoir un niveau super élevé.

\- Et comment on fait pour augmenter de niveau ? Parce quoi moi, je suis niveau zéro ! Quand j'ai ouvert le menu j'ai vu un gros zéro à droite et j'ai compris que... ben je suis une merde !

\- Ben c'est normal tu viens juste d'arriver ! En fait il existe des missions. A chaque mission réussie, tu gagnes un niveau et quelques items en fonction de la difficulté.

\- Ah ok ! C'est trop classe, et toi, t'es niveau... ?

\- 261.

\- La vache ! T'as fait tout ça ? Comment tu trouves le temps ? Avec les vidéos ? Et quelquefois des tournages ?

\- En fait, le temps n'est pas du tout pareil. Ici, un jour signifie une heure dans le monde réel. Et après, question d'organisation !

\- Haha ! Ben merci beaucoup pour tout ces renseignements !

\- Je t'en prie ! On se rejoint demain matin, ici ? Pour répondre à tes questions ou autres ?

\- Ouais super ! Par contre comment je fais pour me déconnecter ?

\- Ah oui, désolé ! Va dans le menu, et à gauche t'as le bouton "sauvegarde".

Elle suivit toutes ces indications mais ne trouva rien.

\- Heu Lucas ? J'ai rien ! Y'a pas de bouton !

\- Quoi ? Il vérifia son menu, mais sur le sien, il y était ! Pourquoi donc ne pouvait-elle pas se déconnecter ?

\- Ho non ! Je peux pas partir d'ici ! Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ?!

Elle commença à s'affoler et Lucas essaya de la rassurer, mais n'y faisait.

\- De la malchance, encore et encore... Pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moi ?!


End file.
